The invention relates to an apparatus for drying and degassing oil, notably cable oil, used in oil-filled electric cables and more particularly to such apparatus comprising an airtight treatment tank having an inlet and an outlet, a vacuum pump for creating a partial vacuum in the tank, a circulation circuit which includes a pumping set for circulating the oil through the tank, heating means for heating the oil, and spraying means for increasing the surface area of the oil in the tank.